Want You Back
by Cookie-Criss
Summary: After meeting in Paris one summer, Blaine and Sebastian are quickly torn apart. Little did either of them know that Seb would move back to Ohio only a year later, and find Blaine. Only Blaine has a new boyfriend now, and neither of them want Sebastian around. He has to show Blaine what he's missing out on, and to somehow get back the boy he fell in love with. Rated M for future.


**_AN: _**_So, here we go. My first Seblaine fic. This was inspired by and named after Ryan Murphy posting the Warbler's performance of 'I Want You Back'. If you haven't seen it, check it out on YouTube. And to anyone who follows my other fics, I'm sorry they haven't been updated in so long, they're not finished, I've just got a serious case of writer's block. I do, however, have a lot of this already planned out, so I can't see this going the same way any time soon. This is just the prologue, set the summer before Blaine meets Kurt when Blaine's on vacation in Paris. This is just a day in the life, and more of what happened in those few weeks will unravel throughout the story. There's some French in this chapter, I'm sorry if it's wrong,** I'm not a native speaker** so most of it comes from my limited knowledge with some help from Google Translate. There's translations in the footnote._

_Anyway, on with the chapter! All the usual, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

It's early morning and the sun is peeking through the curtains, letting a sliver of light into the room, falling on the bed. Blaine wakes up in Sebastian's arm, smiling as he opens his eyes to see his boyfriend still sleeping peacefully. He brushes few stray strands of hair from his forehead, giggling softly when Sebastian smiles and nuzzles closer to the shorter boy. Blaine can't help but imagine waking up like this every day, feeling safe and secure with Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, holding him close and reminding him that he's there. And that's all he needs for now. Blaine shifts a little, running his fingers gently down Sebastian's cheek before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Seb's lips feel soft under his own, and Blaine pulls back a little to admire how gorgeous the other boy looks right now. His skin looks slightly paler in the dim morning light, a small smile on his lips, and Blaine figures he must be having a good dream. His eyelashes rest on his cheeks where the slightest hint of a blush has crept up on. Blaine kisses him there too, and before he knows it, he's peppering soft little kisses on Sebastian's head, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, even his chin. He smiles at the fact Seb is still sleeping peacefully, leaning in to kiss his lips again, this time deeper and more meaningful. His hand is cupping the taller boys cheek and he can't help but be surprised when there's movement from Sebastian and his kiss is being reciprocated. It's still gentle, still soft. No desire for anything more or less than what they have right now, because this is enough; just the two of them, together. Seb pulls back slightly, humming as his eyes flutter open and are met with Blaine's golden ones looking back at him.

"Morning baby," He utters quietly. Blaine can't help but love the way his voice sounds when he's just woke up. It's raw and deeper than his regular voice, and everything he says seems so much more meaningful and heartfelt, like he can't help the emotion that's seeping through. Sebastian's hand covers Blaine's, fingers stroking gently over his skin.

"Hey.." Blaine manages to whisper back, still lost in Sebastian's deep green eyes. There's a small laugh from the latter, but not mocking, not a harsh or sarcastic like the one Blaine's used to. It's real, like Seb is really happy here with him. Blaine can't help the smile, nor the curiosity that comes with the laugh. "What is it?" He asks, and he hates how nervous his voice sounds.

"Nothing." Sebastian says, eyes searching the other boys face. He settles on looking into Blaine's eyes, a shy smile playing on his lips. "You're just so adorable." He utters, moving Blaine's hand from his cheek to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his fingertips. Blaine laughs because that tickles and Seb laughs too, because he can't help the way that boy affects him. Sebastian moves Blaine's hand away from his mouth and it comes to rest on his bare chest, Blaine tracing a seemingly random pattern onto the skin, his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder, his curls tousled from sleep. Sebastian can't help but think how beautiful Blaine is, how lucky he is to have him. He sits up a little further, watching Blaine who seems content with what he's doing and Seb has no desire to stop him either. So they lay there for a while, the only thing breaking the silence is Blaine humming a soft tune to himself, unaware that Seb can hear him, that his boyfriend is grinning as he watches him. He eventually feels his eyes on him and looks up quickly. The phrase 'deer in the headlights' springs to Sebastian's mind and he gives a soft chuckle, running his hand up and down the warbler's back soothingly. "It's okay." He says, and that's all Blaine needs to hear to calm him down, to keep him from worrying or being embarrassed.

"You were watching?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. Seb nods in response, hand coming up to tangle in the dark curls of Blaine's hair, leaning down and kissing him softly, reassuringly. Blaine hums against his lips, kissing back and getting lost in the feeling. He feels Sebastian's other arm wrap around him, pulling him closer and a soft sigh of contentment escapes the shorter boys lips. Sebastian smiles at this, happy because Blaine is happy, and he knows that he's doing something right this time. It feels like they've been kissing forever, oblivious to anything but the two of them, when it's only been a few minutes. Neither is sure which one of them pulls away first, all they know is they want more.

It's getting brighter in the room now as the sun begins to rise and Blaine untangles himself from his boyfriend's arms, getting up and going over to open the curtains. Sebastian groans as the light fills the room and Blaine laughs as he looks over his shoulder to see him hiding under the covers. He shakes his head in amusement, stepping right up to the glass of the doors that lead onto the small balcony. He looks across what he can see of the city, which looks beautiful in the early morning light. The sky is a brilliant color blue and he can just make out a few landmarks from where he is right now. There's very little traffic this early, leaving the streets bare, with the exception of a few cars here or bicycles there. He jumps when he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist, not having heard Sebastian get up from his bed. He quickly relaxes into the touch, Sebastian holding him close and kissing his neck. Blaine's head leans back against the taller boy's chest, and after a while Seb pulls back, making a small sound of approval as he admires the mark he left on Blaine's lightly tanned skin. "Really, Seb?" He asks, already knowing what his boyfriend has done to him. Sebastian chuckles at the question. He rests his chin on Blaine's shoulder and looks out across the city that's slowly waking up and springing back to life.

"You're mine." Sebastian whispers. It's less possessive than Blaine thought it would have been, and Seb almost sounds amazed, grateful, even, as he states this simple fact. "You're mine, and I want everyone to see that. To see how they can't have this gorgeous boy, because he's with me." Blaine blushes at the words, turning his head slightly so his eyes meet the other boy's.

He can't help but wonder how he got lucky enough to meet Sebastian, that he could like Blaine just as much as he liked him. That Sebastian was happy just to be with him, to hold him and to maybe even love him. Although Blaine doubted that last option, they were both just sixteen and hadn't really known each other that long. Even if they were older, Blaine wasn't stupid, and while Sebastian had been nothing but brilliant with him, he heard the whispers, saw the looks people gave him as they walked around the area near his boyfriend's home. They were looks of disgust and disapproval, like Sebastian was the dirt beneath their feet. With all the time they spent together, holding hands or sharing sweet kisses in public, Blaine was often on the receiving ends of their looks too. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought that Sebastian just lived in a rather homophobic neighborhood, but he knew that wasn't why they were looked down on. He heard their whispers, even if he didn't really understand them, or refused to acknowledge them, or pretended they weren't talking about him, about them. _"Putain. Baiser Copain. Sale pute_." He shook his head a little at the vague memories of people he chose to ignore. After all, they couldn't possibly mean him, or Sebastian for that matter. Blaine refused to believe that the boy holding him in his arms was anything less than the charming, thoughtful and understanding young man that he'd spent every day with for the past three weeks.

Sebastian has picked up on the fact that Blaine's been strangely silent, and nuzzles his nose into the shorter boy's neck. "What're you thinking?" He whispers softly, breath tickling Blaine's skin, enticing a small giggle from him.

"Nothing," Blaine replies simply, because Sebastian can't know what's running through his boyfriend's head right now. There's no way Blaine would do that, not when he cared so much for the boy. Sebastian frowned slightly, letting out a small sigh.

"Tell me the truth, Blaine." He said, and there was so much emotion behind it, Blaine had to blink for a second and remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. That slightly bored undertone, topped with flickers of hurt, that were confirmed when honey colored eyes met with shimmering green ones. Blaine sighed at how well Seb seemed to know him already, and he couldn't help but feel transparent, like his boyfriend could see right through him. Or maybe it was because so much of Sebastian was still a mystery that Blaine's truthfulness seemed huge and himself so obvious in comparison. Either way, Blaine felt terrible because he knew there would be no point in trying to deny anything now, and so he did the only other thing he could think of.

"Just, about... Us." He replies, sighing as he felt the pressure of Sebastian's lips move away from his neck. Sebastian copied Blaine's sigh as he thought of all the explanations that could run off of that confession. He thought about Blaine often, especially in the little time they spent apart, when the dark haired boy seemed to be all that would occupy his mind. He wasn't sure whether thinking about someone this much was normal, let alone good for him, and yet he didn't really want to stop. A small part of his brain supplied that he wouldn't be able to, even if he tried. Blaine was something different, something special, and Sebastian wasn't willing to give that up. Which lead his train of thoughts into that dark unknown place that was the end of the summer, and his time with Blaine. His mind would stray there, only for a few seconds, a minute at most, before he pulled them back out again, back to the present where Blaine was here and in his arms and they were... Happy. Seb doesn't bother asking for an explanation, fearing that Blaine's mind would occasionally stray into the same abyss as his own. Sebastian's chin rested on Blaine's shoulder again, and he hummed softly, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear.

They stand like that for a while, before the taller boy eventually pulls away, resulting in Blaine spinning round to face him, giving his boyfriend a questioning look. Sebastian just chuckles and takes Blaine's hand in his. "Shower," He says in explanation pulling Blaine to the en suite that leads from his bedroom.

* * *

Their hands are clasped tightly, fingers intertwined as Sebastian leads them through the bustling streets of the French capital and Blaine can't help but wonder how he would ever find his way around if Sebastian wasn't at his side, showing him the way. Even the few short minutes walk from Sebastian's house down to the GAP store seems so confusing to the boy who'd never even been here before until just about a month ago. The streets twist and turn, there's roads leading off into other streets and small walkways at irregular intervals and all the buildings look the same. It's so confusing, but it doesn't seem to matter to Blaine that he doesn't know where they're going, all he knows is that he trusts Sebastian, and that's enough for both of them. They pass a few shops and restaurants and even a night club before they reach what seems to Blaine like the main street. He can't be sure, as he and Sebastian have spent little time in busy places, preferring only one another's company. Sebastian keeps a firm yet comforting grip on Blaine's hand as they continue to walk, stopping when they reach the road that runs next to the river. Blaine looks up at his boyfriend and Sebastian's stomach does a little somersault at the grin he's giving him. He's definitely doing something right this time.

"S-seb.." He whispers, clearing his throat to return it to normal before speaking again. "Where are we going?" He asks, and Sebastian chuckles because Blaine's always this curious, always has the childlike glint of excitement in his eye when he's unsure what's coming next and Sebastian can't help but adore it.

"Wait and see," Seb replies with a smirk, tapping Blaine's nose and gaining a groan, whether from the gesture or his words he's not sure. Maybe it's both. They walk across the street, onto the path that runs right next to the Seine and from here Blaine can properly make out the Notre Dame that he could barely see through Sebastian's bedroom window. He makes a small hum at the sight of the Cathedral in front of him and Sebastian can't help but roll his eyes, the beauty lost on someone who sees the building every day. Blaine doesn't notice though, and Sebastian's glad because he knows even the slightest thing can make Blaine shy away and that's the last thing he wants. They keep walking, hand in hand in a comfortable silence which is suddenly broken.

"Have you been there?" Blaine asks, and the question catches Sebastian off-guard because he's been caught up in what he had planned for today.

"Hm?" He replies, hoping Blaine understands that he doesn't know what he's talking about. Blaine laughs at the confused expression on Seb's face, and knows that he's the one that's usually clueless.

"The Notre Dame," He clarifies. "Have you been there?" Blaine looks at Sebastian, who nods in confirmation.

"A few times." He says, glancing up at the rose window. Blaine nods, a distant look in his eyes and Sebastian knows that he's thinking, imaging what it must be like, wondering how to ask all of the questions running through his mind. Sebastian can't help but admire Blaine's thirst for knowledge, his eagerness to know all he can, to see and feel and to just experience all that's on offer. The two are so different in that way, that Sebastian would be content with not knowing, or simply take what's given to him, where Blaine seeks it out and grabs it while he can. "I'll show you some time." Sebastian promises, squeezing Blaine's hand and giving him a small smile. Blaine nods, obviously pleased with this arrangement.

"Today?" He asks, sounding a little pleased with himself, like he's worked out what Sebastian had planned for them, but his smile falters when Sebastian shakes his head. Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head in amusement.

"Not today. I've got something better planned for us." Blaine's eyes light up again at his boyfriend's words and Seb is pleased to see that the excitement is back. They walk some more, Blaine humming happily to some up-beat song as the go. The sudden stop almost surprises the shorter boy and he turns to see Sebastian grinning at him, his look somewhere between amused and mischievous. "Where are you going?" He asks, reaching for Blaine's hand and tugging him closer. Blaine makes a small sound of surprise, his chest pressing to Seb's as he loses his balance, causing both of them to laugh.

"Where are _we _going?" Blaine asks, looking up into the other boy's eyes. Sebastian smiles, putting a small bit of distance between them and taking Blaine's hand in his. He doesn't reply, and simply leads him back across the road to a small store. He watches in fascination as Sebastian has a fluent conversation with the shopkeeper, and there's something about Sebastian speaking French that does things to Blaine he can't describe. Sebastian laughs at something the man said, and Blaine glances at the both of them, finding the shopkeeper looking right at him.

"Un autre?" The stranger asks, eyebrow raised and Sebastian gives a small smile, shaking his head.

"Pas cette fois." He replies softly, glancing at Blaine. He wishes once again that he'd been taught French and not Italian as he wonders what they're saying. "Il est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai de la chance." Sebastian says fondly and the man nods in understanding.

"Bonne.. Je suis heureux, Bastian." The shopkeeper says happily and Sebastian gives a little laugh before walking off in search of something, leaving Blaine alone at the counter with the man watching him. "Être sûr qu'il prend soin de vous." He says, glancing back to where Sebastian is looking at the shelves, a sad smile on his face. "Le garçon est... difficile."

Blaine has no idea what the man has just said to him, but nods politely anyway. Sebastian returns every now and then to place food items on the counter, which the shopkeeper scans and places into a bag. Sebastian pays, and they walk out together, thanking the man and saying goodbye. The taller boy sighs when they're back out on the street, taking Blaine's hand in his and holding the bag in the other.

"I knew I should've brought my own bag." He grumbles and Blaine laughs, taking the food from him. Sebastian gives a small smile, leaning close to kiss Blaine's cheek quickly. He hums, and then his mind goes back to what happened a few minutes ago.

"What were you talking about?" He asks, gesturing with his head to the shop they had now walked away from.

"Oh, nothing." Sebastian replies calmly. "Just general chit-chat, y'know.." Blaine doesn't fully believe him, but he knows there's no point in trying to force Seb to talk, and so he leaves it at that. For now, at least. Sebastian stops a passing cab, getting in and whispering something to driver who nods. Blaine climbs in the back and Sebastian pulls him closer, and Blaine can't fight the urge to cuddle up to him, so he does just that. They're both happy that the driver doesn't seem to mind, or that if he does then he doesn't say anything about the way Sebastian is holding him, whispering against Blaine's curls and pressing soft kisses to his head. About fifteen minutes later, the cab comes to a stop and Blaine's head snaps up from where it's been resting on Sebastian's chest and his jaw drops as he looks out the window and see's the the tall metal structure before his eyes. Sebastian laughs at his reaction, paying the driver and pulling him out of the cab. They walk hand in hand, Blaine's trying to get some kind of speech out and he's failing, but Sebastian just seems to find it amusing. "You like my surprise then?" He asks and Blaine nods enthusiastically in response.

"I can't believe it." He manages and Sebastian smirks, leaning in closer.

"This isn't even the best part." He whispers, and suddenly Blaine's head is swimming with ideas of things that Sebastian could do that could possibly better than this. Suddenly something clicks in his head and Blaine starts to panic, harsh whispers surfacing in his memory but he quickly pushes them away, tells himself that Sebastian's not like that. Not his Sebastian. So he stops wondering, and just enjoys what Sebastian is giving him here and now. They walk under the Eiffel Tower, managing to get through the huge crowd, still holding each other's hands, and across the road to the long stretch of grass. They sit down together, and Sebastian tips the contents of the bag out onto the grass between them. Blaine's eyes scan the food, the bags of chips and candy bars, some ready made sandwiches, and a few other things that Blaine's not entirely sure he can name. He pulls a few items closer for further inspection, seeing a box of macaroons, a bag of bacon flavored Bugles, which Sebastian says are like crackers, and a bag of chocolate and milk croissants. Blaine's eyes were wide at the sight of food Sebastian had bought, none of it looking very healthy, not that either of them cared. Blaine reaches for a sandwich, smiling as Sebastian holds one out for him. He takes it from him, reading the French label and smiling softly, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Poulet-Crudités." Blaine reads, looking to Sebastian. It's one of the few things he knows, simply because he eats it on a rather regular basis and Sebastian has a habit of saying things in French, even to Blaine who usually looks at him in confusion. Sebastian nods, returning the smile.

"Chicken salad." He says simply. "Your favorite.. Right?" Blaine can't help but laugh a little, but nods to reassure him.

"Yeah, it's.. It is." He replies, slightly surprised that Sebastian knew that. It's only simple, he knows that, but he can't help the happiness he feels at Sebastian knowing his favorite sandwich filling. "Thank you." Blaine says sincerely, but Sebastian simply shrugs, grabbing a sandwich for himself and starting to eat.

They sit there together, talking about nothing important as they make their way through the picnic Sebastian has bought them. They don't eat everything, and anything left, much to Blaine's displeasure, is thrown into the litter bin. Sebastian explains that he'll simply buy more of anything if Blaine wants it, which makes the latter feel a little spoilt, but he doesn't care. He's happy that Sebastian would do that, again, it's not much, but it's another little thing that shows Sebastian actually cares about Blaine. They lay back on the grass, Blaine's head on Sebastian chest as he plays with his curls idly. Blaine's eyes drift shut and he has no idea how long they're laying there like that before Seb rouses him and they both get back up. Sebastian pulls Blaine to his feet and yet again they're holding hands as they walk, back across the road to the tower. Blaine looks up, trying to get a good view but quickly giving up. They walk under the tower and when they're on the other side they stop. The two boys are stood in front of a stall that sells souvenirs and Sebastian tells Blaine to wait there for him before he moves off, Blaine losing sight of him amongst the crowd. He decides to make the most of the time he has to spend waiting, and looks at all the things the stall has to offer. He hasn't bought any souvenirs or gifts yet, but decides it wouldn't hurt to get a few things here. He pulls out his wallet, sighing at the few Euros he has with him, reminding himself that he needs to stop by his parents summer house to get more money, before glancing back to the stall. He's just about to give up before a wristband catches his eye. It's nothing special, just a few strips of black fabric that looks similar to leather which have been woven together with a metal clasp, but Blaine can't help think how much Sebastian would like it. He picks it up to inspect it further, reading the small tag which reads '5€' and paying for the band, quickly putting it into his pocket before Sebastian could come back and see it.

It's a good five minutes before Blaine sees Sebastian emerge from the crowd of people and walk towards him. They both grin on seeing the other and Sebastian hugs Blaine quickly when he reaches him. He pulls back after a few moments, smirking only slightly as he grabs Blaine's hand.

"Come on then!" He says cheerfully, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine laughs at Sebastian's enthusiasm, quickly following behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine asks, going with his boyfriend more than willingly.

"We're going up." Sebastian explains and Blaine's jaw drops as he realizes what the other boy means by that. He can barely register what's happening as they moved towards the elevator. Sebastian shows the man their tickets and they get in, going up and getting out on the first floor on Blaine's request. They walk around, Blaine admiring all of the exhibits and information given whilst Sebastian pays very little attention. They watch a short film about the tower after Blaine's spent what seems to Sebastian like a stupid amount of time at exhibits about how the lifts work or how the tower can lean. There's a post office, which Blaine thinks is a little peculiar, and he also spots a gift shop and a small café. He pretty much leads Sebastian around the second floor too, but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind the arrangement, since all there is here is another shop and a snack bar. Unless he counts that fancy restaurant he partly wishes he'd taken Blaine to. It's only when they get to the top floor that both Sebastian and Blaine are _really _interested. Blaine gasps as he looks out across the city, being reminded of this morning when he registers Sebastian behind him, arms around his waist as he looks over his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Blaine murmurs eventually, and before Sebastian can even think about it, he's whispering back.

"Just like you." He says, and he's surprised that he didn't regret that, especially not when Blaine turns and kisses him softly, lovingly. He forgets they're in public, that it's not just him and Blaine and their lips pressed together. He lets out a sigh when Blaine pulls away, but smiles when he sees how happy Blaine is right now. And he's happy too, as long as Blaine is here with him. He's sure of that.

* * *

It's dark and late when the couple step off of the boat and Blaine still can't believe that Sebastian has just taken him on a romantic dinner cruise along the river. He thinks to himself that this could be the best vacation he's ever had, but he quickly forgets that, because he doesn't want to acknowledge that this is going to have to end. They're laughing and stumbling a little as they make their way back to Sebastian's house talking of how great their day has been.

"It was perfect, Sebastian." Blaine says with a sigh of contentment. "Everything was just perfect." Sebastian grinned at Blaine's words, glad that he had caused Blaine to feel this way, that something he had done had made Blaine this happy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replies, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist to hold him closer as they walk down the street. Blaine hums, nodding at something he seems to be thinking.

"You were right." He says simply, and Sebastian frowns in confusion, not quite understanding what Blaine is talking about.

"I was right?" Sebastian asks, and Blaine nods yet again. "About what?"

"The best part." Blaine explains and Sebastian grins, pecking his cheek.

"I told you so," He mumbles and both him and Blaine laugh together, staying close to each other as they make their way back to Sebastian's empty house. They reach the front door and Sebastian searches for the key, eventually finding it deep within his pocket. The door's open and locked again and before they know it, they're back up in Sebastian's bedroom. Seb laughs at Blaine, who flops down onto the bed without even taking his shoes off and he knows his boyfriend must be exhausted after the day they've had. He goes over, smiling fondly at the sight and shaking the boy gently. "Blaine?" He whispers, getting a groan in response. "You need to change." Sebastian says and then Blaine's rubbing his eyes, managing to get up off the bed. Sebastian quickly strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed to wait for Blaine, who is slowly tugging his shirt over his head. Blaine takes his wallet out from his pocket, giving a small smile as he also pulls out the wristband he bought earlier. He quickly gets his pajamas on and crawls into Sebastian's arms, holding the wristband tightly.

"I got you a present." He whispers and he can see the surprise on Sebastian's face.

"Blaine, you didn't ha-"

"I wanted to." Blaine cuts in, giving a small sigh. "It's not much," He mumbles, holding the band out for Sebastian to see. "it's no cruise, or romantic meal, or-" Blaine's quickly silenced by Sebastian's lips on his, kissing him deeply.

"It's all I need." Sebastian says, and he can see that Blaine's about to argue, so he goes on. "I don't need anything else, Blaine. I've got you. That's enough." He kisses Blaine again, softly and slowly, his tongue gently slipping in to the other boy's mouth and tangling with his own. He pulls away after a few moments, slowly and reluctantly, and Blaine grins up a him. He takes Sebastian's hand, bringing it closer to put the wristband on. They both smile as they look deep into each others' eyes, lips meeting for a quick kiss before Blaine's arm is draped over Sebastian's waist, who's own arms are wrapped around Blaine, holding him close. Blaine yawns as he rest his head on Sebastian's chest, eyes fluttering closed. Sebastian smiles at the boy, nuzzling his face into his curls and kissing the top of his head. "Good night Blaine." He whispers softly. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Seb," Blaine mumbles, yawning yet again. Sebastian smiles fondly as he watches Blaine, listening as his breathing evens out and he knows that he's sleeping now. Everything seems so perfect, with this boy in his arms and the both of them feeling so happy, it seems hard to imagine that anything could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_"Putain. Baiser Copain. Sale pute." - Whore. Fuck Buddy. Dirty Slut._

_"Un autre?" - Another?_

_"Pas cette fois." - Not this time._

_"Il est le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai de la chance." - He's the best I've ever had. I'm lucky._

_"Bonne.. Je suis heureux, Bastian." - Good.. I'm glad, Bastian._

_"Être sûr qu'il prend soin de vous." - Be sure he takes care of you._

_"Le garçon est... difficile." - The boy is... Difficult._


End file.
